The purpose of this project is to investigate the effect of sex steroid hormones on the connective tissue ground substance of the gingiva in humans. Chondroitin sulfate and hyaluronic acid isolated from samples of attached gingiva will be assayed by the method of Mier and Wood (1969a). Total estrogen and progesterone levels will be measured and oral hygiene will be assessed. Utilizing these procedures it will be possible to determine the effects of varying levels of sex hormones on the glycosaminoglycans of gingiva.